Who They Really Loved
by Genimai.Black
Summary: <html><head></head>P.S Rose will no longer be home alone in two days. Sorry mate! A bunch of random Scorose scenes. Please review! I own nothing.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius watched, sickened by the scene unfolding in front of him. He was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall during breakfast. Albus was sitting next to Scorpius, and across the table from both boys sat Rose and Lysander Scamander. Thr new popular couple, the "soul mates, the grossly-staring-into-eachothers-eyes-every-second-of-the-day-couple.

Scorpius had originally thought Lysander to be an okay guy;Lysander was smart, nice, a great Quidditch player, and he got along with everybody. It was simply impossible to hate the Ravenclaw boy.

Until now.

Ever since Rose and Lysander had started dating Scorpius found it incredibly unbeatable to be around them. Lysander was constantly trying to get Rose's attention (as if he didn't already get enough from her). Anytime Scorpius tried to get Rose to study with him (like they did all the time) Lysander would always pop up and take her away. Not that Scorpius needed to study; he was at the top of his year, along with Rose and Albus. But Scorpius always looked forward to spending time with Rose. They had been friends since third year, and now he felt as though he were nothing but a forgotten old toy. Studying with Rose was like a tradition to Scorpius. And Scorpius was sure as hell not about to let some blonde, prick, new boyfriend ruin that tradition.

Except he already had.

Rose and Scorpius hadn't even hung out since Lysander had come into the picture. And Scorpius was really starting to miss Rose. She always made him laugh and forget his stress. Plus they were best friends. At the moment though he was really starting to question if Rose even remembered who he was. She didn't seem as bothered by their lack of communication.

Scorpius was brought out of his thoughts as he was brought back to his current situation. Watching Rose and Lysander snog the brains out of each other. LLysander would cup Rose's cheeks, tuck hair behind her ears, whisper in her ear and run his hands anywhere on her body. It seemed all their physical contact wasn't enough for the couple. And anytime Lysander touched Rose she would giggle. This caused Scorpius to raise his eyebrow in disbelief. Rose never giggled, and it bothered Scorpius that Lysander was the one to make it happen.

Rose giggled again as Lysander's lips grazed the side of her neck. Scorpius clenched his fist. It made Scorpius furious that Lysander behaved this way with Rose in public. It was like when you saw someone get splinched, it was gross but you just had to keep watching.

"You guys do realize we're trying to eat, right?" Albus stated without hiding the disapproval from his voice.

"Sorry guys," Lysander replied as he stood up and held out his hand for Rose to take, "let's go outside before class, Rose."

Rose eagerly agreed, saying good-bye to her cousin and Scorpius, she followed Lysander outside.

"I don't like him." Both Gryffindor boys said as they watched the couple leaving the Great Hall hand in hand, but not before kissing in front a group of jealous girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Rose." Scorpius greeted her as he walked towards her in the school Library. Rose was obviously upset about something. She had been acting distant since a few days ago, she had gotten into a little fight with Lysander. Scorpius didn't know the full details of what happened but he had been trying to get her to talk about it for the past few days. "Are you ever going to talk about what happened with Lysander? And why are you slouching in your seat?"

Rose gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm trying to hide from Lysander. I'm mad at him. I don' really want to see his face right now."

"Shouldn't you two be over this little spat? I mean what did you guys even fight about that you don't want to see him?"

Rose snorted as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, her gaze lingered towards some shelves and she started chewing on her bottom lip. Scorpius took a seat next to her and waited.

"He's being ridiculous and unreasonable."

Scorpius looked at her as though she were speaking gibberish, "That doesn't really explain much."

Rose sighed as she closed her book with a loud 'thump'. "He keeps bringing you up. He's been saying that we spend too much time together."

Scorpius was a bit taken back by that statement. Lysander, THE Lysander, top student of his year, Ravenclaw Quidditch Seeker, was saying that Rose and Scorpius spent too much time together? Rose and Scorpius hadn't even had a chance to hang out ever since the prat started going out with Rose.

"So he's jealous." Scorpius stated bluntly.

"I guess," Rose replied with some annoyance, "But we haven't even hung out! Every time i tell him I have plans with you he doesn't shut up about how I'm with him and not you. And every time I try to talk to you drags me away. I'm glad he's in Ravenclaw otherwise he would never leave me alone-" Rose gasped when she saw Lysander walk into the library, she jumped out of her seat and began walking towards a huge stack of books a few aisles away from where she had been sitting.

So she had realized that they hardly ever spent any time together. Hearing Rose admit to it made him feel like he wasn't just some old forgotten toy, he felt better knowing she probably missed his presence as much as he missed hers. Seeing Lysander heading his way Scorpius picked up a book and didn't look up when Lysander stopped right in front of the desk. After a few more seconds of being avoided, Lysander finally coughed a little too loudly for Scorpius's liking. Waiting about three more seconds before looking up, Scorpius acted surprised to find Lysander in the library.

"Hey, Lysander, what are you doing here?"

"It's about time you noticed me," Lysander was obviously in a bad mood.

Scorpius glared at Lysander, "Oh, I knew you were there, I just figured you would go away if I ignored you. Shame it didn't work."

Lysander glared back at Scorpius, "Where is Rose?"

"How should I know? I never see her anymore." Scorpius said in contempt.

Lysander scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Please, I know you know where she is. She told me you two are best friends."

Did Scorpius sense a bit of disgust in the Ravenclaw's voice?

"So are you going to tell me where she is?" He demanded.

Scorpius was very used to people being rude, he got it a lot, (it came with the territory of being Draco Malfoy's son) But this was the first time Lysander had ever shown this side of himself. It unnerved Scorpius, was Lysander this horrible around Rose when they were alone?

"Even if I did know where Rose is at, I sure wouldn't tell you, especially not with this attitude of yours. I don't see what Rose finds so charming about you. You're a prat, you think you're better than everyone else, and you seem to have the worst attitude when Rose isn't with you."

"I never liked you either." Lysander replied, "Always hanging around Rose and clinging to her as _if_ she would ever be interested in you."

Scorpius smirked, "I don't know, Lysander, you are blonde like me, you have grey eyes, like me, maybe you're just a substitute to her. But let's face it," Scorpius stood up and stretched, "Nothing is better than the original."

Lysander gave Scorpius a scathing look of pure hatred, and for a second Scorpius thought maybe he had gone too far, but he enjoyed getting Lysander angry.

"At least I was capable of telling her how I feel about her." Lysander gave Scorpius another glare before turning around and headed for the exit.

Scorpius was about to demand Lysander explain what he had meant, but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I know I made Lysander seem like a total jerk in the last chapter but I mean come on! In relationships there is bound to be some jealousy. Plus I thought a little drama would be fun. I hope you guys enjoy this next scene.

Rose sat in the school courtyard reading a book. It was a nice sunny day, she doubted anybody was inside. From her peripheral she saw clusters of people walking, doing homework, and just enjoying the nice weather. Rose sighed as she tried to finish reading the same page that she had been reading for the past five minutes. Her mind was somewhere else.

Mostly on Lysander and Scorpius.

Lysander had been acting strange. Six months into their relationship and it was losing its luster. All Lysander ever did was bring Scorpius into their fights. Rose never pegged Lysander to be the jealous type, but apparently Scorpius brought out the worst in him. Rose had tried everything to assure Lysander that there was nothing going on between her and Scorpius but all her efforts were in vain. Rose just wasn't as happy as she had been when they first started dating. Lysander had been so sweet and patient back then. Now he only ever seemed to assume Rose was hiding something. It wasn't what she had imagined a relationship with Lysander would be like.

And all his jealousy was driving Rose to the brink of insanity.

She sighed as she saw said blonde boy striding over to her location, she closed her book as she could guess they were going to have another fight.

"We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Rose asked with a hint of irritation in her voice as she placed her book inside her bag and then stared up at him.

Lysander ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I've been hearing some things. Amelia was saying that she saw you and Scorpius huddled together. What is that about?" Lysander was upset. Rose could see he was obviously been trying to keep calm until he got her side of the story.

Rose rolled her eyes, "We were comparing our homework for Ancient Runes. You shouldn't listen to Amelia; you know she exaggerates everything she sees." Rose made to stand up but Lysander grabbed her by her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"You know I'm not stupid, Rose. I can't do this anymore." He scoffed as he let her go and began walking back and forth in front of her. "I can't be in this relationship when all you think about is _him_."

"I don't think about him that way, Lysander. I already told you he's just my friend. What do you want me to do? If you want to break up because of _your_ insecurities than fine, we're through."

Lysander stopped walking as he looked at her in shock. "So it's just that easy for you, huh?"

Rose shook her head at him and put her hands up in annoyance, "Nothing is easy, Lysander…but I can't do this. You don't want me to be friends with Scorpius, but I refuse to stop being his friend."  
>"You let him call you 'Rosie'." Lysander scoffed as he rolled his eyes again, "Any time I call you that you get annoyed. What the hell am I supposed to think?"<p>

"Scorpius has been my friend since forever, we're close. Just because your mother and father are friends with my parents doesn't mean you can call me that." Rose blushed red as she realized it was true. Lysander had tried on a few occasions to call her 'Rosie' and each time she had gotten mad.

"I'm your BOYFRIEND. You would think that title would somehow give me some privileges."

"He's my best friend." Rose stated loudly for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lysander said sarcastically, "WHAT AM I THAN?"

"I don't know, I'm tired of you always believing these stupid rumors and always taking other peoples words over mine!"

"What am I supposed to think, Rose? I have the whole school laughing at me behind my back because you obviously fancy Scorpius!"

"I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to believe me, not some stupid rumors." Rose hissed as she struggled to keep her voice down.

"Well, that's a surprise to me!" Lysander didn't seem to care of anybody heard them fighting. "But it sure as hell doesn't seem that way to me or anybody else for that matter! Everybody thinks we broke up weeks ago!"

"Well let them think what they want! You know I could care less!"

Both students stopped shouting as they took deep breaths. Rose tried to calm her rapidly beating heart as she tried to think about what to do now. She had never thought her first relationship would end this way. Yet somehow she had always had a feeling that Scorpius would be an issue with some people. Rose sighed before she turned away from Lysander to gather her things a few feet away from her.

"I just can't do this anymore, Rose." Lysander said in a firm but quiet voice.

"I can't either." Rose replied as she left the crowded courtyard.

Rose had gotten used to fighting with Lysander for the past few weeks, and so had Scorpius. He always knew when to find her and where to go. About thirty minutes after being alone by the Black Lake Rose heard the all too familiar footsteps of Scorpius.

"So you two broke up?" Scorpius asked Rose as he sat next to her by the lake. Rose shrugged in a nonchalant way as she leaned back to lie down on the soft green grass.

"I guess so." She sighed as she covered her eyes. "His exact words were 'I can't be in a relationship when you're always thinking about Scorpius'." She got quiet, Scorpius could have sworn she was about to cry but instead she sat back up and smiled at him.

"You see all the trouble you cause?" She joked as she leaned into him, their shoulders brushed as she sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Scorpius said as he brought his arm around her shoulders.

Rose tensed for a bit when she felt his arm. It was because of these little gestures that were habits to Scorpius that had gotten Lysander mad. Now that Rose thought about it maybe she should have told Scorpius to stop. It gave people the wrong idea. Except she didn't want him to stop, she really didn't mind. She liked his comforting gestures. Maybe in the future Rose would be ready to tell him to stop, but today was not that day. Rose waved off his apology, "Don't apologize," She said as she plucked grass, "It wasn't your fault." She brought her knees up to her chest, "If he couldn't deal with you being in my life then it's his loss. I don't care what anyone tells me. I would never stop being your friend just because someone is jealous."

"Are you okay?" Scorpius was genuinely sad for Rose; she had thought Lysander to be a great guy. Though Scorpius was glad to see that it had not worked out between them, he would never admit that to Rose.

"I'll be fine. It's not the end of the world." She looked at the ground to see a lady bug crawling onto her shoelace. "I just always assumed he was so mature, I can't believe he got jealous like that."

"Yeah." Scorpius said as he thought back to all the times he may have been the reason for one of their fights. Scorpius scooted even closer to Rose and let her rest her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence Scorpius voiced outloud what everybody ('everybody' being Albus and Scorpius) thought but had never said.

"He was a total prick anyway."


End file.
